Apricity
by Fanlady
Summary: "Ngomong-ngomong, Taufan, kau tahu tidak kalau bunga juga memiliki bahasanya sendiri?" /kingdom!AU. TauYa. #BBBFluffWeek18 : Day 5


" **Apricity** "

A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction by Fanlady

Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy © Monsta. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.

Warning(s) : AU, kingdom!AU, **Taufan x Yaya** , knight!Taufan x princess!Yaya, fluff.

.

 **#BBBFluffWeek18**

 **Day 5 : Hanakotoba**

.

.

.

"Tuan putri, ternyata anda di sini."

Yaya menoleh dan bibirnya otomatis tertarik membentuk senyum tipis melihat pemuda yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Oh, Taufan. Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi."

"Putri Yaya, anda tidak boleh berkeliaran sendiri di luar istana tanpa penjagaan begini." Taufan mendekati Yaya dan duduk di rumput, di sebelah sang putri yang tengah merangkai bunga warna-warni menjadi sebuah mahkota.

"Oh, ayolah. Tak perlu bicara sekaku itu padaku saat kita hanya berdua," ujar Yaya. Tangannya kembali sibuk menjalin kelopak-kelopak bunga. "Bagaimana latihanmu tadi?"

"Seperti biasa, melelahkan," gumam Taufan. Ia menyenderkan kepala di bahu Yaya dan mengamati jari-jari gadis itu yang bergerak gesit merangkai mahkota bunga. "Kapten Kaizo semakin lama makin menyebalkan saja. Mentang-mentang sebentar lagi ia dipromosikan sebagai kepala pasukan kerajaan, dia pikir bisa seenaknya menindas yang lain?" Taufan menggerutu kesal.

"Kapten Kaizo hanya bersikap tegas agar pasukannya bisa lebih disiplin dan berusaha keras," Yaya berkomentar tenang. "Dengan kondisi kerajaan yang rentan seperti ini, kita butuh pasukan yang kuat. Jadi tentu saja sebagai kapten, Kaizo harus melatih kalian semua dengan keras."

"Ya tapi dia tak perlu sekeras itu juga. Bahkan Fang tadi sampai terluka saat berduel dengannya."

"Benarkah?" Yaya mengangkat alis heran.

"Yap," Taufan mengangguk-angguk. "Lengannya kena tebasan pedang Kaizo. Untung saja tidak sampai putus. Kapten Kaizo benar-benar tak kenal ampun bahkan pada adiknya sendiri."

"Aku yakin Fang pasti mengerti alasan Kapten Kaizo bersikap seperti itu," kata Yaya. "Tapi kuharap dia baik-baik saja. Apa lukanya parah?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Tidak. Dia langsung dibawa ke ruang perawatan, jadi kurasa dia baik-baik saja."

"Oh, syukurlah ..."

"Kenapa? Kau cemas pada Fang?" Taufan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yaya dengan mata menyipit.

"Tentu saja aku cemas. Dia temanku."

"Teman? Aku sering mendengar rumor tentang kedekatan kalian yang sepertinya lebih dari sekedar teman," ucap Taufan dengan wajah cemberut.

"Astaga, Taufan. Kau cemburu? Tumben sekali." Yaya tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi pemuda itu. Ia menyematkan mahkota bunga yang baru selesai dirangkainya di kepala Taufan. Perpaduan warna merah dan putih dari bunga _carnation_ terlihat kontras dengan rambut hitamnya.

"Aku tidak cemburu," elak Taufan, masih dengan wajah mengerut masam. "Aku hanya tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan laki-laki lain. Terutama Fang."

"Kenapa? Bukankah dia sahabatmu?" Yaya bertanya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Lagipula aku tak pernah mengeluh setiap kali kau menggoda pelayan-pelayan cantik di istana."

"Uh, itu ..." Taufan menggaruk pipi canggung, namun Yaya hanya tertawa kecil.

"Jangan khawatir," ucapnya. Ia mendekatkan wajah pada Taufan dan mengecup pipi pemuda itu sekilas. "Satu-satunya laki-laki yang dekat denganku 'lebih dari sekadar teman' hanya kau."

"Bagaimana dengan ayahmu? Dan Totoitoy? Apa hubungan mereka denganmu juga hanya sebatas teman biasa, tidak dekat?"

Yaya memutar bola mata malas dan kembali mengalihkan perhatian pada tangkai-tangkai bunga di pangkuannya yang menunggu untuk dirangkai.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Taufan. Kau tahu tidak kalau bunga juga memiliki bahasanya sendiri?"

"Maksudmu mereka bisa bicara?" Taufan menyentuh kelopak carnation merah di kepalanya. "Halo, bunga cantik. Mau menemaniku minum teh di kota sore nanti? Kenapa kau tidak menjawab? Kau tidak menyukaiku? Apa aku terlalu tampan untukmu?"

Yaya lagi-lagi memutar bola mata meluhat tingkah konyol Taufan. "Bunga tidak bisa bicara, Taufan. Jadi tak perlu bersikap seperti orang gila begitu."

"Hei, aku tidak gila," protes Taufan.

"Ya, kau gila karena mengajak bunga bicara."

"Tapi tadi kau bilang bunga punya bahasanya sendiri. Berarti dia bisa bicara, bukan?"

"Bukan bahasa seperti itu yang kumaksud," ucap Yaya penuh kesabaran. "Maksudku, bunga bisa 'bicara' dengan caranya sendiri. Karena setiap bunga memiliki maknanya masing-masing untuk mengungkapkan sesuatu."

"Oh, ya? Misalnya apa?"

"Misalnya, bunga _carnation_ merah di kepalamu itu berarti 'cinta', dan yang putih berarti 'cinta yang tulus'. Dan aku memakaikannya untukmu untuk mengungkapkan bahwa aku mencintaimu dengan tulus. Jadi kau tidak perlu meragukanku."

Wajah Taufan bersemu mendengar kata-kata Yaya yang diucapkan dengan begitu tenang. Ia bersyukur perhatian Yaya tertuju pada rangkaian bunga lain yang sedang dijalin jari-jarinya, jadi gadis itu tak melihat reaksi Taufan atas ucapannya.

"Aw, jarang sekali kau berterus terang begitu padaku, Yaya," kata Taufan, berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar biasa. "Jadi sekarang kau mengakui bahwa kau memang mencintaiku?"

"Apa selama ini aku tidak memperlihatkannya dengan jelas?"

"Tidak. Kau selalu menghindariku setiap kali kita di lingkungan istana."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin orang-orang mulai menyebarkan rumor. Aku tidak mau kau mendapat masalah dari ayahanda kalau beliau mendengarnya."

Taufan menghela napas panjang. Ia kembali menyenderkan kepala di pundak Yaya. Sepasang safirnya menatap langit biru di atas yang tertutup selaput lapisan awan tipis.

"Jika kerajaan benar-benar akan terlibat perang, kita mungkin tak akan bisa bertemu untuk waktu yang lama," gumam Taufan lirih.

"Jarak tidak berarti apa-apa jika kita tetap saling percaya, Taufan," balas Yaya pelan. Ia meletakkan rangkaian bunga berkelopak biru di tangan Taufan. "Iris biru, lambang kepercayaan dan harapan. Aku percaya pada kemampuanmu dan pasukan kerajaan kita. Jika kau benar-benar harus pergi, berjanjilah bahwa kau akan kembali padaku."

Taufan menyentuh kelopak bunga halus di tangannya. Safirnya mendongak dan bertemu pandang dengan manik karamel Yaya.

Tangan Taufan terulur untuk mengusap pipi Yaya yang sedikit bersemu karena angin yang bertiup dingin. Sang putri memejamkan mata menikmati sentuhan lembut di wajahnya dan tersenyum tipis. Taufan kemudian menarik Yaya mendekat dan mencium bibirnya lembut.

"Aku akan selalu kembali untukmu. Aku berjanji," bisik Taufan selirih angin.

"Aku tahu," balas Yaya. "Aku percaya padamu."

Kelopak iris dan _carnation_ berterbangan tertiup angin saat keduanya kembali menarik diri mendekat dan menyatukan bibir dalam ciuman manis di tengah udara yang semakin dingin.

.

.

.

 **fin**


End file.
